horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Lori Campbell
Lori Campbell was the daughter of Dr. Campbell and Mrs. Campbell and was the only teenager seeking revenge from Freddy Krueger while Jason Voorhees was in Springwood. She's the main protagonist in Freddy vs Jason and was played by Monica Keena. She is not related to the corrupt news reporter Robert Campbell in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. History Lori Campbell lives at 1428 Elm street with her friends, Gibb Smith and Kia Waterson. While she wants a nice, quiet night with her friends, she finds out that Kia invited Trey and Blake, a guy who has a huge crush on Lori which she hates. Kia tells Lori that she need to let go of her past with her ex-boyfriend, Will Rollins. Lori knows that Will left her, but she doens't know that he was actually in Westin Hills the entire time after Will claimed that he saw Dr. Campbell, Lori's father, kill her mother. Meanwhile, Gibb and Trey disappear upstairs. After having sex, Gibb goes to shower while Jason Voorhees appears and kills Trey. Lori, Kia, Gibb and Blake are all taken to the police station where the rest of the police fear that Freddy will come back. After her friends leave, Lori has a nightmare at the police station where the little girl tells her that Freddy's coming back. The next morning, she meets her friends at school, where Gibb tells her about Blake and his father being murdered last night after Trey's death, which the police are ruling as a double murder-suicide. In the school, Lori tells them that she had a horrible nightmare about Freddy. Then, Mark Davis comes in and tells her it's true and she was afraid. Will appears and tells Mark to stop scaring her. Stunned by the vision of her first love, Lori faints. Will and Mark escape before the police come. At night, Lori, Gibb and Kia are going to a rave party where Gibb and several other students are killed by Jason Voorhees. After that, Will tells her what he saw at Lori's house and Lori want to find out the truth about her mom's real death. At Mark's house, Lori, Kia, Will, Freebrug, Officer Stubbs and Linderman realize that there are two killers who are after them. After they find out how to stay awake, the group breaks into the Westin Hills to find Hypnocil where they lose Freeburg and Deputy Stubbs, as well as the Hypnocil when Freddy possesses Freeburg and pours it all down the drain. After kidnapping Jason, they go to Camp Crystal Lake while Lori goes to sleep and brings Freddy out. There, she find out the truth: Freddy was the one who killed her mom. When Will accidentally lets her arm fall onto a flame, the pain is enough to wake Lori up and help her pull Freddy out of her dream. While the villains fight, she uses gasoline and torches to light a fire, causing an explosion that sent both Freddy and Jason flying into the lake. After the camp is destroyed, Lori and Will are happy until they see Freddy come back to kill them. Before he can, Jason saves them by impaling Freddy with his severed left arm, mortally wounding him. When Jason falls back into the water, Lori gets Jason's machete and cuts Freddy's head off. Then, she throws Jason's weapon back into the lake. Lori and Will leave the scene. She and Will Return FVJVA where they both get killed by Jason. Trivia *Many parts of Lori's personality were used on Nancy Holbrook, the main heroine in A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film). *Lori is the first Nightmare heroine that have cut Freddy's head off, followed by Nancy Holbrook in 2010 Remake. *Lori is the third Nightmare heroine that wasn't featured on the film's poster. *She also lived in the same house as Nancy Thompson's family from the first Nightmare film and Jesse's family from the 2nd, 1428 Elm Street, though the house was renovated as part of guaranteeing anything involving Freddy. Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street characters Category:Friday the 13th characters Category:Final girls Category:Main characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason characters Category:Heroes Category:Survivors Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover characters Category:Good people Category:Innocent people Category:Not-Guilty people Category:Beings who/what should be in Heaven Category:Nice Category:Deceased characters